President Beckett
by Sheffield93
Summary: She stands together with her family hand in hand looking at the television screen waiting for the one seat that she needs to win. It had been a long trip to get here but she's about to show Castle that Simon Doyle was wrong.


So this was another prompt on Tumblr. Going to be a two-shot.

I know the American voting system is different to the UK or even Europe but I wrote this story for simplicity and the system I know. In the UK we have 650 Members of Parliament (MPs) and there's one single day of elections. In each constituency there are about 5 or so candidates, all chosen months beforehand by their own parties. There's always one from the main three parties but you do get minority parties who have 1 or two MPs and then independents. The candidate with the most votes wins. No tier voting or such like. Polling is from 7am to 10pm, most constituencies start counting the votes immediately so by the time people wake up on Friday we know who has won. Polling day is always Thursday. To have a controlling majority have to have 326 seats, if this is not achieved then a coalition can be formed as we have currently.

Today we're voting for the European Parliament.

I'm sorry if this bothers you but it's what I know and makes the story easier to write. You don't have to read it and it's fiction.

Disclaimer: I'm revising for my exams.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** **Celebration**

She stands together with her family hand in hand looking at the television screen waiting for the one seat that she needs to win. It had been a long trip to get here but she's about to show Castle that Simon Doyle was wrong.

They've been stood in this hall downtown for hours now awaiting the results. She hasn't been this nervous awaiting the results of anything since she stood at the bathroom sink waiting for a pregnancy test that would eventually tell her that she was pregnant her and Castle's first baby, their son Jack. The other time that situation had occurred it was more of excitement than nerves, the twins, Alyssa Jo and Beth Hannah, were real charmers and trouble makers just like their father. This time the results will be massive, on a professional level they don't get much bigger.

All across the country the American people had been voting, she had won her seat easily in the end, now she was relying on the rest of her party to have done their bit. When the results for her seat were read out she thought that she was going to lose, the eight point lead she had last week had been whittled down to three just the day before. Apparently the backing of the former mayor of New York City and the current one wasn't enough alone but in the end she won with a ten point margin. The campaign focused on how she had served the people of New York bringing the loved ones of those who had died justice, exposed one of the most corrupt politicians in the history of the United States and proof that a woman really could have it all. She was a bit apprehensive at first saying it was all over the top and wild exaggeration but her husband eventually convinced her that it's was true and what the people wanted was the truth and someone "_real"_.

The kids had been delighted too when the idea first came about. "Mum, you've got to run. It will be awesome." Their youngest also asked if her room would have to be white because it was the White House which caused a chuckle amongst the adults. Now they were slightly older the practicalities were on their minds too but all three kids agreed that they wanted their school permission forms signed by President Beckett. Apparently the forms being signed by world famous author Richard Castle was no longer sufficient.

The kids had gone home with her father a few hours ago, Alexis had gone home with her family too it was the middle of the night slowly becoming the early hours and didn't look good with them falling asleep on the couch. The late nights at the precinct and early get ups were paying off here. She needed one more seat to win; Castle's hand had taken some beating as he hadn't left her side. This was another thing they had accomplished together, as a family. The kids were their priority and always would be, whatever happened they would have dinner together every night and if either one of them had to be away for any reason they would Skype or ring.

The next seat was due to be announced in half an hour so Rick rang Jim to bring the kids so they could be here, as well as Alexis. The seat was as good as certain. There were people buzzing about everywhere doing things that seemed to be important. The minutes ticked by slowly and painfully.

Alexis came this time by herself, her two were young but she wanted to be with her Dad and Kate for this. Kate hadn't expected her kids to show up, believing they'd watch it at home with their granddad, so when she turned to the shouts of "Mum" a smile took over from ear to ear. They all came running up to her, engulfing her in a classic Castle family hug. "Is it true? One more seat and you are president?"

"Sure is."

"That's amazing. How long now?" Alyssa said.

"About five minutes." Castle said.

"Yey." Said Beth.

"Does this mean we can have champagne?" Jack asked.

"No!" Kate exclaimed.

"Later, at home." Castle whispered in his son's ear.

"I heard that." Kate said. Her father appeared then, looking slightly worse for wear, he was eighty after all. "Thanks, Dad." Jim gave his daughter a tight hug.

"You're really going to make it then?"

"Looks like it."

"That's incredible. It doesn't seem that long ago that you were fretting over the other job that led you to D.C." He said glancing at his son in law.

"What job in DC Mum?" Her youngest daughter looked at her in question. "I thought you always lived in New York?"

"It's a story for another time." She turned her head around to the television screen and saw that the news channel was going to the pending announcement. "C'mon, look."

"It's time." Rick said.

All of them stood in a line, hands clasped in excitement. Jim next to Alyssa, next to Kate, next to Beth next to Rick next to Jack next to Alexis. The silence that adorned the room was incredible, everyone waiting to hear the announcement that would change everything. All the campaign work would have been worth it, every speech, photo shoot, interview, debate all came down to this. Okay there were still seats left but this was what would hopefully confirm their impending move to the White House.

The moment that they all hear their candidate had won that seat cheers erupted from everyone in the room, the sound was deafening. The whole family hugged Kate, the seven of them all huddled together. The people who had supported her most were crying with tears of happiness and joy. "We did it. I love you guys so much." She said, although only it was barely audible because her mouth was pressed into Rick's shoulder. The kids who were in the centre were beginning to squeeze her so hard it was painful. The arms wrapped around her chest were restricting her breathing abilities. "Guys, can you let up a bit. President Beckett needs to breathe." Her words didn't seem to have much impact, only Rick's arm loosened slightly. She was happy that nobody was intruding on their moment. Her family meant everything to her and she wouldn't be here without them.

"Looks like Simon Doyle was wrong, three kids yes but President Beckett."

"Dad, who is Simon Doyle?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Story for later." Kate said.

"There are going to be a lot of stories later." Jack joked.

"Shush will you. We did have lives before you guys came along."

"Yes but they weren't as interesting." Beth said.

"They were interesting, just in different ways." Rick said with a wink to his wife who had managed to twist her neck to look up at him.

"Guys, as much as I'm enjoying this hug, could we release the pressure a bit? There are gonna be bruises."

"Sorry." Her three children said. All six members of her family took a step back to allow her some room.

"I tell you what, I've got to do a speech here but then why don't we go home? I don't have to make a big address until later today and we all need a nap."

"Yeh that sounds great." Rick said.

"Mum." Beth said.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can we come on the stage with you?" Kate looked to her husband and then to the stage considering it for a moment. She looked again at Rick who nodded.

"Yeh, you can. In fact I think you all should." She said looking around to everyone in their group.

* * *

I don't think Beckett would ever go in to politics but I thought of this and decided to post it.

I'm leaving it up to you to chose whether she'd be a Democrat or Republican. I'm a political activist in the UK (I'm a member of one of the big 2 parties and vote on various things) and I find politics interesting, read a lot about it someone in my constituency asked if I'd ever run and no I wouldn't. The difference between the two major parties in the UK (the third major one hasn't been in power on its own since before the WW2) and some European countries is much bigger than the US. And the colours are often the other way around.

**Tumblr: Sheffield93**

**Twitter:**** EmilyRBarker**

Please review? Pretty please.


End file.
